Gert Hof
Gert Hof (* 1951 in Taucha, Sachsen; † 24. Januar 2012 in Wandlitz, Brandenburg ) war ein deutscher Licht-Künstler und Regisseur. Leben Gert Hof wuchs in der DDR auf. 1967 wurde er von der Stasi verhaftet und ohne Urteil mehrere Monate in Einzelhaft festgehalten. 1968 folgte eine Verurteilung zu einem Jahr und sechs Monaten Jugendgefängnis in Thüringen wegen Jugendprotesten. Dies nahm die Stasi zum Vorwand, ein Urteil wegen „staatsgefährdender Propaganda“ zu erwirken. Man habe die „ökonomisch-politischen Grundlagen der Arbeiter-und-Bauern-Macht“ angegriffen. Tatsächlich diente das Urteil als demonstrativer Vollzug der verschärften Jugendpolitik in der DDR seit 1965. Hof war in diversen Gefängnissen der DDR inhaftiert, unter anderem für kurze Zeit auch im Zuchthaus Bautzen. Nach seiner Entlassung begann Hof eine Lehre als Chemiefacharbeiter in der Nähe von Leipzig, später ließ er sich per Fernstudium zum Bibliothekar ausbilden und wechselte schließlich an das wissenschaftliche Brecht-Zentrum in Berlin. Zuvor hatte er in Leipzig Seminare in Philosophie und Theaterwissenschaft besucht. Gert Hof inszenierte an verschiedenen Theatern der ehemaligen DDR, u.a. in Berlin (Volksbühne), Altenburg, Schwedt, Karl-Marx-Stadt. Von 1976 bis 1988 war Hof Mitglied der Sozialistischen Einheitspartei Deutschland. Nach der Wiedervereinigung wurde 1992 das Urteil von 1968 aufgehoben. Zwischen 1993 und 1995 war Hof Dozent für Regie und Schauspielkunst an der Hochschule für Schauspielkunst „Ernst Busch“ Berlin. Er arbeitete seitdem als freischaffender Regisseur und Lichtkünstler mit weltweit beachteten spektakulären Referenzen. Gert Hof war 20 Jahre mit der Dramaturgin Nina Juliane Martina Pietsch verheiratet, mit der er einen Sohn hat. Er starb am 24. Januar 2012 im Kreis seiner Familie. Er ist auf dem Friedhof der Dorotheenstädtischen und Friedrichswerderschen Gemeinden in Berlin-Mitte bestattet. Werke Gert Hof inszenierte an verschiedenen Theatern der DDR, darunter in Altenburg, Karl-Marx-Stadt, am Deutschen Theater, an der Volksbühne Berlin und in Schwedt, später auch in München, Tübingen, Zürich und Stuttgart. Hof begann 1994 die Zusammenarbeit mit der Band Rammstein, für die er bis 2010 Bühnenshows inszenierte. Er arbeitete auch mit anderen Künstlern zusammen, u.a. mit Klaus Schulze, Blixa Bargeld, Corvus Corax (für Cantus Buranus II), Mikis Theodorakis, Nick Cave, Gottfried Helnwein, Motörhead, Einstürzende Neubauten, Mike Oldfield, Diamanda Galás, Vangelis, Zülfü Livaneli, den Scorpions, Maria Farantouri, Gabi Delgado-López, Ruslana, WestBam, Anouk und Joachim Witt. Theater-Inszenierungen - Regie und Co-Regie (Auswahl) ;1980–1982 – Deutsches Theater Berlin * Edward Albee – Wer hat Angst vor Virginia Woolf * Armund Salacrou – Die Nächte des Zorns * Bertolt Brecht – Die Rundköpfe und die Spitzköpfe - Dramaturgische Mitarbeit (Regie Alexander Lang) 1982 - Theater der Stadt Schwedt * Wolfgang Herzberg – Paule Panke (UA; mit der Rockband Pankow) ;1983 – Städtisches Theater Karl-Marx-Stadt * Bertolt Brecht – Die Dreigroschenoper (mit der Rockband Silly) ;1983–1986 – Volksbühne Berlin * Gerhart Hauptmann – Schluck und Jau (Regie: Siegfried Höchst und Gert Hof) * Wsewolod Wischnewski – Optimistische Tragödie (Regie: Siegfried Höchst und Gert Hof) ;1987–1989 – Theater Altenburg * Bertolt Brecht – Die Dreigroschenoper (mit der Jazzsängerin Pascal von Wroblewsky) * Ulrich Plenzdorf – Zeit der Wölfe (UA) * Werner Buhss – Nina, Nina, Tam Kartina (UA; mit der Rockband Pankow) * Sławomir Mrożek – Polizei (DDR EA) * Bernard-Marie Koltès – In der Einsamkeit der Baumwollfelder (DDR EA) ;1990 – Schauspielhaus Berlin * Simone de Beauvoir – Sie rächt sich durch den Monolog (UA) ;1990–1992 – Volksbühne Berlin * Bernard-Marie Koltès – Die Nacht kurz vor den Wäldern (Beste Inszenierung des Jahres) * Bernard-Marie Koltès – Quai West Musik: FM Einheit und Rainbirds ;1992 – Freie Volksbühne Berlin * Bernard-Marie Koltès – Koltès IV (UA; Texte aus dem Nachlass) ;1993 – Tränenpalast, Berlin * Bernard-Marie Koltès – Kampf des Negers und der Hunde Bühne: Gottfried Helnwein, Musik: Rainbirds (Einladung zum Berliner Theatertreffen und den Wiener Festwochen), Dramaturgie: Nina Hof ;1994 – Akademie der Künste, Berlin * Bernard-Marie Koltès – Dumpfe Stimmen Bühne: Gottfried Helnwein, Musik: Blixa Bargeld, Dramaturgie: Nina Hof (Einladung zu den Salzburger Festspielen und dem Theaterfestival in Avignon) ;1995 – Landestheater Tübingen * Albert Drach – A und K oder Ein Brudermord wieder gutgemacht (UA) ;1997 – Muffathalle, München * Heiner Müller – Hamletmaschine (Musik: Les Tambours du Bronx & Caspar Brötzmann; Bühne / Kostüme: Gottfried Helnwein) ;2000 – Staatsoper Athen * Mikis Theodorakis – Die Metamorphosen des Dionysos (Oper) Gastspiele * Arena Berlin (47. Berliner Festwochen), Paris, London, Turku Multimediale Shows Ende der 1990er Jahre entwickelte Hof ein neuartiges Konzept für multimediale Mega-Shows. Seither schuf er Choreographien aus Licht, Feuerwerk und Musik. Unter anderem entwickelte er bis zu seinem Tod die Lichtkonzepte für die Bühnenshows der Band Rammstein. * 1999/2000: zur Jahreswende (Millennium-Events), über der Akropolis in Athen (mit Mikis Theodorakis) und gleichzeitig über der Berliner Siegessäule (mit Mike Oldfield) * 2000/2001: zum Jahreswechsel in Peking (China Millennium Monument) * 7. Dezember 2002 über der Semperoper in Dresden (Benefiz-Event für Dresden nach der Flutkatastrophe) * 26. Juli 2003: „Lights of Freedom“ Event über dem Trump Taj Mahal in Atlantic City * 18. September 2003: „Day of the City“ Event auf dem Roten Platz in Moskau (mit den Scorpions) * 1. Mai 2004: „Welcome Europe Event“ in Malta zur Feier der EU-Erweiterung * 25. April 2005: zum 90. Jahrestag des ANZAC Days an der Gallipoli-Bucht in der Türkei * 22. November 2005: aus Anlass der 35-jährigen Thronbesteigung des Sultans von Oman an der Palast-Bucht von Muscat * 9. Juni 2006: zur Eröffnung des Messner Mountain Museums (Burg Sigmundskron) in Bozen (Italien) * 30. September 2006: zur 750-Jahr-Feier der Stadt Lemberg (Ukraine) mit Ruslana miniatur|[[Schiffstaufe der AIDAdiva mit Lichteffekten und Feuerwerk von Gert Hof]] * 23. Oktober 2006: zum 60. Jahrestag der UNICEF in der LTU-Arena Düsseldorf (Benefiz-Gala) * 10. November 2006: zur Wiedereröffnung des Dresdner Hauptbahnhofs * 1. Januar 2007: „Welcome Europe Event“ in Sofia zur Feier der EU-Erweiterung Bulgariens * 20. April 2007: Schiffstaufe der AIDAdiva in Hamburg, Musik: Westbam * 12. Juli 2007: Event für Hugo Boss in der Russischen Botschaft Berlin anlässlich der Eröffnung der Berlin Fashion Week * 19. Juli 2008: „Collosseum of Lights“ – Abschluss-Event der Loveparade 2008 in Dortmund, Musik: Westbam * 8. November 2008: „Apassionata – Sehnsucht“ (Premiere) – Arena-Shows in Neubrandenburg, Zürich, Mannheim, Saarbrücken * 1. Januar 2009: Kathedralenplatz Vilnius aus Anlass von 1.000 Jahre Litauen und der Europäischen Kulturhauptstadt 2009 * 9. Juni 2010: Opening des "Jerusalem Light Festivals" und Closing Ceremony des "Israel Music Festivals" am Sultans Pool Theater in Jerusalem * 9. Juli 2011: "10 Seasons Michalsky", Lightperformance auf der Stylenite des Designers Michael Michalsky * 11. Dezember 2011: Eröffnung des Amphitheaters Doha in Katar / Musik: Livekonzert Vangelis DVD- und VHS-Produktionen (Bühnen- und Lichtdesign) * 1999: Rammstein, Live aus Berlin – Das Konzertvideo * 2000: Mike Oldfield, Art in Heaven – Das Konzertvideo * 2003: Rammstein, Lichtspielhaus – Lichtkonzept/ Live-Acts * 2005: Motörhead, Stage Fright – Das Konzertvideo * 2006: Rammstein, Völkerball - Lichtkonzept/ Live-Acts * 2007: A Ship of Light - AIDAdiva, Directed by Gert Hof (Music by Westbam) in Koproduktion mit Asteris Koutoulas und Andy Ludyk * 2008: Anouk, Live at Gelredome – Lichtkonzept/ Live-Act * 2010: Corvus Corax, Cantus Buranus – Live in München – Das Konzertvideo Literatur * 2000: Art In Heaven – The Millennium Event Berlin, An Art In Heaven Edition * 2001: Rammstein – Das Buch (Herausgeber & Autor), Die Gestalten Verlag * 2001: Gert Hof – Aufbruch aus Licht und Feuer/Ferropolis-Event, EXPO 2000 Edition * 2002: Till Lindemann – Messer. Mit Fotos von Jens Rötzsch & Gert Hof (Herausgeber), Eichborn Verlag * 2003: Gert Hof – Obsessions, The world’s greatest light monuments, Eichborn Verlag * 2006: Gert Hof – Leasing the sky, The greatest light monuments on earth, Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf Verlag Weblinks * * Webpräsenz von Gert Hof * Henrike Thomsen, Peter Disch: [http://www.zeit.de/2005/22/Gert_Hof Der Blender] Die Zeit vom 25. Mai 2005, dazu Erwiderung von Asteris Koutoulas * [http://www.wiwo.de/lifestyle/ein-gutes-feuerwerk-ist-leise-259294/ „Ein gutes Feuerwerk ist leise“] Interview in der Wirtschaftswoche vom 31. Dezember 2007 * "Lichtmonumente" von Gert Hof setzen Standards für historische Momente, eurogala.tv Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Künstler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Zeitgenössischer Künstler Kategorie:Theaterregisseur Kategorie:SED-Mitglied Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Gestorben 2012 Kategorie:Mann